Pizza Delivery!
by obscurebeing
Summary: What really happens when the Titans order pizza? Read and find out! It’s the only way you’ll know.
1. Pizza delivery

I do not own the Teen Titans.

This is a little story I came up with the over night while I was trying to get enough money for pizza and then saw a add for 'if we don't deliver in ten minutes then you get the pizza for free' kind of thing. So, me and my mate we're sat there saying that we should order and then try to prevent the guy from delivering the pizza. Well here you go.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as they leaped out in front of the car.

The car swerved and quickly did a U turn as it sped of in the opposite direction. The Titans quickly followed, Raven and Starfire in the air with Robin leaping over buildings. Cyborg and Beastboy quickly turned round a set of buildings to block the car off. They saw the car making it's way towards them and so Cyborg quickly blasted at it. The car swerved right and left, missing all of Cyborg's blasts. Beastboy quickly transformed into a T-Rex and began to try and barricade the car off from passing but the car ducked into an ally and carried on its curse.

"Come on!" Robin yelled as they joined Cyborg and Beastboy who turned into a bird and tried to fly.

"This guys good," Cyborg said as he ran.

"Well we're just going to have to be better then," Robin said as he used his grappling hook to get back on a roof. "RAVEN! STARFIRE!" he yelled as the two girls looked down at him. "Quickly head him of and try and corner him."

"Okay friend," Starfire said as Raven simply nodded.

The two girls sped after him, now only mere feet from the white car. Starfire quickly tossed a few Star bolts at the car to try and force it to go left but the car was easily dodging the bolts and was caring on strait ahead until the road turned a odd black and began to lift. The car had no choice but to take a left but then quickly came out on a main road and carried on to its destination. The girls carried on trying to get the car to slow down or anything but the driver were to highly advance. Just then, Robin leaped of a building and landed on the bonnet of the car. The window of the car opened to revile a young boy in a green apron.

"Get off man!" he yelled then began to make the car swerve left and right to try and shift the boy wonder.

"Not yet," he said then brought out his bow staff.

Robin brought the bow staff up ready to swing until he saw the teen pointing behind him. Robin turned to see that they we're going into a tunnel. Robin's eyes widened, as there was no way he could fit under the tunnel while he was stood but it was to late as he smashed into the top. Starfire quickly landed next to the dazed Robin.

"You have to stop him!" Robin yelled in pain as Stafire's eyes glowed green and she charged through the tunnel.

From the over end of the tunnel, all anyone could see was a light display of green coming from inside. Suddenly there was nothing until the car raced out. Starfire soon exited looking a little burnet.

"What happed to you?" Beast5boy asked as he tuned back to his usual form next to Starfire.

"It seems that my Star bolts can bounce of the walls in there," Starfire said with her hair singed slightly.

"Ha! That's great. You got hit by your own Star bolt," Beastboy laughed.

"Come on! It'll be to late soon," Cyborg said catching up with them, now in the T-car. "We've only got two minutes left," he said as Starfire and Beastboy jumped in.

The T-Car wheel span off after the white car, speed increasing as it soon caught up with the car. 50 mph, 60 mph, 80 and still rising. Cyborg was not going to allow this car to beat his baby. 100 mph, 110 mph. Suddenly both cars we're neck in neck. Cyborg grinned slightly then pressed a red button near the wheel. The T-Car's hood then rose up revelling a large stet of missiles.

"Boo…" he began as he readied to press the launch button by then the white car suddenly pulled up sharply. "…Yah?" Cyborg finished as he saw the building in front of him.

He quickly put on his breaks as himself, Beastboy and Starfire screamed. The breaks weren't sharp enough as the car collided with the wall. As the bust settled Cyborg opened the door only for it to fall of the car and onto the floor.

"My baby," he squeaked in shock as the car drove past and round the building. "It's up to you now Raven," he said into his communicator.

"Got it," Raven said as she flew as fast as she could.

Both Raven and the car could now see the destination ahead. It was less that ten seconds away so Raven didn't have much time. She quickly raced in front and turned while still flying.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled as her eyes went their Ghostly glow and parked cars, lam posts and all sorts of items rose.

"Oh crap!" the driver cursed as he saw what was waiting for him ahead.

He quickly put his foot on the gas and refused to stop. Raven quickly tossed everything at once, aiming at the car as he came close be being crushed. He dodged, swerved, span and prayed that he wouldn't be hit. One car suddenly crashed into the side of the car but apart from his car going of the road for a while, he was okay. He quickly carried on his speed and then came to a ramp. Travailing 140 mph, he hit the ramp and collided of, fly over the large sea of water that lie below him. The car carried on as he begged that it would be enough to reach his destination. Suddenly land was a shore hit. The car smash landed onto the bank and stopped. The car was now a mess. Two wheels burst from the landing, engine smocking and bumper lying on they floor. The teen jumped out and ran to the door and quickly smacked the button while panting.

"Dam!" Robin cursed.

"Pizza delivery," the teen panted as he stood out side of the Titan tower with a pizza box. "That'll be $13.50," he said as Robin quickly took out the money and gave it him and took the pizza.

"I can't believe we had to pay," Robin said as he opened the Titans door.

"I know. I was so sure we would get a free Pizza but he made it in time," Cyborg moaned.

"Ten minuets or a free pizza, it's a rip off," Beastboy moaned as he followed Starfire in.

"Err… hello?" the pizza boy said noticing that his car was trashed and there was no way of him being able to back to the city.


	2. The last slice!

I do not own the teen titans.

Really, I wasn't going to make another one of these but I just had the idea and thought why not. This is what happens when they eat their pizza. When they've eaten all but the last slice. It's short but what the hell, read and enjoy.

"I still can't believe that guy. The nerve of him getting here on time," Beastboy moaned about the pizza man while eating a slice..

"I have to admit, he did a good job. We could do with some one like that on our team," Robin admitted as he finished his slice and went to take another slice when he noticed that everyone else was having the same idea.

All the Titans looked down at the last slice of cheese pizza before eyeing each other. Each looked from their team mates to the last slice. Beastboy was the first to make a move and leaned over to grab it before a large section of the floor below him turned black then flew up and through the ceiling taking the green teen with it. Everyone looked over to Raven who simply shrugged.

"what? I'm hungry," she said then went to grab the slice before Starfire tackled her off the chair and both girls began to fight. Robin and Cyborg looked over to see the two girls near enough tear each others clothes off.

"needs mud," Cyborg said as Robin nodded while drooling over the duelling lasses before he remember why they were fighting.

Both boys exchanged looks before darting to the pizza box before the large piece of floor that took Beastboy fell down onto the two with Beastboy on top.

"not cool dude," Beastboy said seeing stars before collapsing into a heap.

"I do not wish to harm you friend but I must insist that you allow me to have the last slice," Starfire said before she was slung back and out through a window by Raven's powers.

"not happening," Raven said then stood up and walked over to the mass of rubble where she could see a green gloved hand rummage round, searching for the pizza while it's own was covered in debris.

"nice try boy wonder," she said picking the slice up and bring the slice to her mouth before she heard a buzzing noise coming from her side.

She turned to the rubble on the floor and saw a blue glow coming from below. Her eyes widened before the rubble exploded with a blue laser and Cyborg emerged from below with Robin at the ready with his bow staff and Beastboy preparing to fight. Beastboy brought his hand out and gave Raven a small motion with his hand to tell her to bring it. Raven flew forwards but was quickly shot back by Cyborg's laser beam making her loose grip of the slice and fling it up into the air.

"gottcha!" Beastboy yelled as he turned into a cheater and darted forwards.

Robin had the same idea and quickly jumped up to catch the slice as it fell from the sky. Beastboy jumped up to and both boys slammed into each other in a painful smack. The two fell with the pizza slice not that fare behind but was quickly saved from hitting the floor by a flying Starfire, but she didn't make it fare as Cyborg grabbed it out of her hand. He gave a cheerful grin before happily taking a bite. He chewed happily before spitting it out in disgust.

"ah, what the hell is this?" he asked in disgust.

"tofu pizza!" Beastboy said happily as he stood up dazed and walked round like a drunk as his head spun.

"your kidding?" Robin said sat on the floor as he rubbed his aching head.

"great," Raven said sounding annoyed as she walked through the newly made hole that the laser that hit her created.

"mine," Beastboy said grabbing the pizza from Cyborg and hugged it only to get warm cheese sticking to the side of his hairy face.

"well, what shale we do now?" Starfire asked floating over to the team.

"well, I guess we should get to work cleaning the tower," Robin said finally standing up while Beastboy tried to get the pizza unstuck from his face in the background.

"we could, or we could order more pizza!" Cyborg said cheerfully as Beastboy pulled the pizza with all his might only to have it slap him back in the face. "I bet we can get it for free this time if we call Titans East round for a bit of help."

"lets do it!" Robin said happily and grabbed the phone.

At pizza shop

"yep, yep, yep. Okay, it'll be there soon sir," the male who answered the phone said putting the phone down and looking at the order.

"Alex, you have a order to deliver to the Titan tower," he said then looked up at his newly bruised employee.

"what?" Alex said wide eyed. "no, no way," he said waving his arms round like a madman. "no way I'm I going back there! I quit!" he said then tossed his apron and ran for the door.

"what's got him?" the male asked himself then walked over to the kitchen before something caught his eye. He looked out of the window only to see the delivery car smashed, bashed and destroyed. "what the…" he said scratching his head.


End file.
